It is well known that with the increasing change of persons living in private houses instead of in rented apartments, more working tools are needed by such persons, for any handicraft that they may pursue, and which involves usually small hand tools, and most possibly also a portable electric drill due to its ability for versatile uses in drilling, grinding, buffing, polishing and the like.